


Fast and Furryous

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Ladybug drabble. Not much to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Furryous

The list of things that Ruby Rose loved was quite long,   
  
Blake, strawberries, cookies, Crescent Rose, a good fight, Yang, Weiss on good days, paintings with bitchin dragons in them…   
  
But the thing she loved, perhaps above all others, was speed. 

Running faster than most people could see, watching the landscapes blur beside her, seeing her enemies move so slow they might as well be standing still… 

It was  _exhilarating_.   
  
Blake’s list was shorter. 

She loved books. She loved tuna. She held love for Yang and occasionally Weiss. She loved her personal space.

But, perhaps above all else, she loved Ruby. 

The younger girl had a few annoying traits from time to time, but overall she made Blake laugh, made her  _happy_ , which was enough for her.

Well, that’s what she liked to think anyway. Sometimes, Ruby had a habit of doing things that irritated her.

Like singing in the shower…. when they were sharing.   
  
Or turning all of their dates into team building exercises disguised as double dates. 

Or, perhaps most irritating of all…

* * *

  
Ruby tightened her grip on the shopping cart. “Alright, Blake… Current record is seventy-eight seconds.”

Blake sighed, looking down at the list. “Can we not do this today?” 

Ruby whipped her head around, blew hair out of her eye, and spoke. “”Aw, Blake… Come on, don’t you wanna beat the record?” She smiled up at the faunus.

Blake ruffled her hair, smiling wryly as the smaller girl took a halfhearted swipe at her hand. “Fine. But you owe me.”

Ruby tilted her head. “One of the usual?”

Blake blinked. “Wha-” Ruby’s hands were suddenly in her hair, pulling her down to her level and kissing her.   
  
For a moment, there’s nothing in the world but the smell of roses and the taste of strawberries, and then Ruby pulls away. 

She barely has time to register the disturbingly Yang-like grin on the smaller girl’s face before she’s gone, leaving Blake alone with the catcalls.

She grins, shaking her head. 

Sometimes she’s annoying, but she loves that girl.


End file.
